Forum talk:KHL/Story
Okay folks maybe the most important department right now. Everyone has to work off of what the story has to hold. So Here we go. First off we need a solid story line for part on of KHL. This will not tie into gameplay quite yet. So Ask questions...believe it or not questions are the best way to make a story. Any plot spoilers ill have to tell u via email. So let's do this people! :) Keyblader of Dark13 15:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Once we finish the storyline, we'll have to make it spoilerific, though not so soon. So, plans for Saule and Aiden ? Their stories have to have greater importance than La Lutte, which are already taking a big chunk of the wiki. :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea as to why you want to avoid putting "spoilers" on the Wiki, but if we're gonna make the whole storyline, we need to address everything in the story, including "Spoilers". If you want, you can post stuff on your talk page, or find a way to have it so that only specific people can view the page the "Spoilers" are on, but we have to go over every plot detail. Aside from that, I say we start off with the beginning. Exactly how did the events concerning Olet's betrayal take place? You've told us that he was a part of King Mickey's court, but how does Olet use that position to betray him? Some dialogue (and a detailed description of the events) would help out a lot.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately Shadow you are not a member of the story board sorry. So your access and possible assistance are limited. Sorry. But I do appreciate the help. As for you TNE spoilers are gonna be transmitted via email. And theyre stories are far greater than that of La Lutte. I just havent had the opportunity to flesh them out...now I do. I didnt exactly want La Lutte to be so big, no offense, just wanted it as a side story. That's something I wanna clean up. Sorry. I did plan on making an e-story/comic on La Lutte though. As for Saule and Aiden. Fire questions. Im here to answer. That is step one...Keyblader of Dark13 23:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone finally understands where I'm coming from and has made a very valid point. One thing I forgot from my prior experience working with a game team was a story board. I was hoping you guys would build it with me but I see now that a rough draft is needed first. This is a piece by piece story board of what KHL is suppose to be (subject to change). So make a sub heading underneath this and comment. But be patient its not all coming at once. Critisizm is accepted but hold big thoughts til after it is completed. Email with further questions that pertain to big spoilers. ↓Story Board↓ (Complete with some commentary)Keyblader of Dark13 16:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Story Board Kingdom Hearts Legacy Setting: About 10 years after KH2, Begins at Disney Castle/Remnant Citadel (Game) and in Twilight Town (Story). Two best friends, a tall muscular dark-skinned boy, and a short-spikey haired, fair-skinned, bule-eyed boy are going to meet their friend at the jungle gym in Twilight Town. The friend is a girl and is the love interest of Saule. (This is reminiscent of when my friend, Midaki, and I used to play at a park near my old house and is reminiscent of Roxas's usual spot) They choose to go on an adventure into the spooky woods after hearing from another boy that their were yellow eyed animals creeping around. (Heartless) The 15 and 14 year old boys (respectively Saule and Aiden. Reference to Riku's and Sora's age difference and midaki's and mine ironically) and the 14 year old Tira travel deep into the spooky woods. They follow a trail of claw marks along trees and Saules senses (a personality quirk, Saule believes he has animal strength and senses. He says he can sense their heartbeats and smell the creatures are Heartlesses and ironically Heartless have no hearts). Finally they get lost too deep into the forest and come across ajar gates and hear the clang of blades just beyond them. They see two silvery white haired men bouting, one talking of returning darkness the other saying he's changed. (Suppose to be Ansem and Riku as Riku is combatting Ansem even still. Ansem has forseen Kami's treachery) After the fight causes the two men to warp away a congregation of heartless appear and attack the trio. Saule is only equpped with two struggle swords and Aiden a "magic" ball. (Slightly a referance to a blitzball. In shape and looks. The ball will return to aiden after he's thrown it. I wanted them to be equipped but not well equpped and have weapons that kids would have that pertained to their skill. Swordplay with Saule and Aiden magic) Tira fights too, with her fists. (I know she's a girl but they can fight too :) Think Tifa. Only one letter off hahaha) After fending off the pack of heartless, a twisted heartless with binding tendrils attacks the trio. (This is the first heartless formed as Kami struggles with his darkness. He will spawn 3. This lesser nameless one and two others. One that doesnt really die and then his guardian. To be named. As this is happening Kami is studying the heart in his chambers, sort of like Xehanort. He's is overcome by the power within him. Will be revealed later. But is not evil yet) It grabs Tira then dematerializes into the ground with her in hand. (This event binds the boys to Mickey, Kami and the Keyblades forever) The boys chase after it as they can se it moving in the ground. They finally catch it in a cemetary (maybe) where it and a mob of heartless appear and attack them. An unfathomable number assault the kids and they are doomed. The Heartless start to feast on Tira (Who is the only real keyblader at this time. That is why the heartless attacked her not the boys and wanted her heart.) The boys fight through the mob even though they are being over come and with all his anger Saule destroys the grappling Heartless getting rid of the Shadows. Lying there is Tira whos fading from her heart being eaten. Saule and Aiden rush to her crumpled body. Saule picks her up in his arms and yells at her to stay alive. "She says I will always be, in your heart." She hands him a keychain of a golden line design of a heart with an angel wing on one side and a devil's wing on the other. (This is the keychain for Duality the Heart her intended kayblade. She recieved that that year as a gift. She sort of knew that she was a keyblader. Giving Saule the charm was like giving him part of her heart.) With that the poor girl faded into death. ( I almost couldn't write that part) Although grieving the boys went to the big hill next to where they lived. They were going to surprise Tira after with a beatiful sight. They knew a shooting star was coming that day. They layed side by side and watched as it passes. The boys made a wish. Aiden to be a keyblader, like the ones Tira used to talk about, and Saule to go on a real adventure with Aiden. The two would get their wishes. *NEW* Commentary: (A concept I forgot to mention was how the Heartless rematerialized. It Is literally because of Kami. Kami was granted powers I cannot say yet. Will reveal with prequel. and it manifests as darkness in his heart. Darkness in which he wants to combat. So as years go by Kami begins to almost literally fight off darkness within him. Towards the time when the boys were born he had three radical bursts of Darkness signifying a "loss" in the fight against darkness. Each burst caused the formation of heartless in a certain realm, ie. Light, Darkness, In between worlds. The first "rage burst" was just before the boys were born, just shortly after Kami was granted power. This created heartless in the Dark Realm. That is why the Heartless there are so powerful by the time the boys have to fight them. The next burst was around when Tira was chosen to be a keyblader. This formed heartless in the Light Realm. First world hit was Disney Castle. This is why Mickey was worrried that the heartless had returned. Finally the last burst was on the exact day that Tira past away. This formed heartless in the Worlds of In-between, first world was Twilight Town. That is why the heartless attacked the three friends. With the final burst, the darkness in Kami had swapped with the light so he now had only an once of light and mostly dark instead of fighting against an once of dark while having mostly light.) The next day, Saule decides he's going to go into a struggle tourney as he's been training for days. He wants to get money so he and Aiden can go on a real adventure. (Sort of just thought of this just now :]) A visitor from another world, who is a very good swordsman is the champion. Saule wants to meet him. The guy is a real jerk- no autograph no nothing. (This may be the FF antihero guy I wanted.) Saule advances, of course, to fight the champion. He defeats the jerk and wins enough money to a train ride anywhere. The champ laughs and says struggle is for novice swordsman. "Meet me here when your older and stronger. Then we'll have a real fight." It is a map to a tavern of the sorts and it leads to Raven City. (this will be a sort of meeting grounds for mercenary type people, FF characters and probably villains) Saule wants to set out there immediately to get a sword and be a better swordsman. Aiden agrees. So they use the money to take the train to Raven City. At 12 noon a train appears and it seems abandoned. They ride it as it is suppose to be the train they take to raven city. The train leads to Disney castle not Raven City. (Magic train?) It moves on its own out of the city after dropping the boys off. From there the two young friends are warmly greeted by a wise looking mage with silver-white hair who seemed half expectant of them at the station. (Kami is gifted with slight precognative abilities) He walks them to the Disney castle where King Mickey is had just finished a meeting with an old friend about the keyblades. He is cleaning up the castle with Fantasia-like antics and immediately captures Aiden's interest with his magic. Kami, the white haired mage, leaves Aiden with Mickey and leads Saule to a secret training chamber where Kami then captivates him with his prowess with a keyblade. Kami's chamber is able to spawn Shadow Heartlesses at his will. (One thing hinting to his darkness. He is sort of like Diz/Ansem in that he experiments on hearts ect.) He kills them all effortlessly. Kami explains to Saule why he was expectant of the boys' visit. Simultaneously the King shows the odd drawing prophesizing Aiden's and Saule's arrival at the castle and their inevitable training to become Keyblader's. ( Can be debated it was the wish or that they were destined anyway) The boys then train under the master's they were with, respectively. They then train for a year. After a whole year under the tutelage of the wise King Mickey and his comrade Lord Kami the young men were now young heroes at ages 16 and 15. Throughout the year the boys defeated gargoyle heartless that haunted the Disney Castle basement and acted as embassadors for Mickey to different worlds. ( Can be asumed their appearance was caused by Kami) Saule's next stop was Raven City to show how good of a swordsman he had become. He wanted to wait until he was knighted to venture off. One year exact from the day they arrived was the day he and Aiden were to be knighted and titled Keyblades. That day the King was to relinquish his powers as guardian or the Dark Realms to Saule and he had Sora's essence (kept in an orb or crystal for storage maybe?) as Keyblader of Light to pass down to Aiden. The boys waited impatiently for their second master to come. Kami had been missing for weeks. He had left urgently to Radient Garden due to research and he had to meet his scientist colleagues (aka the disciples). Finally it grew so dark and the Court Knights and Mages and Mikey and the boys grew tired of waiting. Though the sky was an unatural dark, they stayed outside and began the knighting ceremony. First they were given gifts from Mickey, Minney and Alastar. (Should have mentioned Alastar before. There will be a sort of police squad-esque group that resides in Raven City also and Radient Garden. Alastar is good friends with Mickey and is the chief. No one, not even Mickey really, knows what he does.) From Mickey the boys are given Court Seals. (Very high honor. They are part of the court with that seal.) It allows them to return freely to Disney Castle no matter if the doors are sealed. (In game bonus to All stats also will give them theyre Knight Forms- which is Court Kinght outfit for Saule +STR and allows for Sonic Form: Attacks with sonic charges etc. and a Court Wizard/Mage outfit for Aiden [+MGC and allows for Chain/Multi-attacker Mode: Magic combos can be paired with attacks And more hits better finisher times X') Minney gives Aiden a pearl chocker and Saule a silver chain. Alastar gives Saule a youth Black, Red and White Chocobo and Aiden a Blast Guantlet (Gives him Bolt Ability for his spells. Aiden aquires Wave and Storm later) Finally Mickey is about to knight the poised heroes. Suddenly a thunderstorm brewes. Everyone begins to retreat to the castle but an ominous black and green portal emerges. From within the portal step Maleficient and Jafar. (Two most notorious sorcerors in Disney universe) Saule and Aiden call their keyblades for the first time. (They trained with other false Keyblades that Kami made. Or maybe stole. They later may be able to summon their trainee Keyblades via keychain) They begin to step towards the unwanted visitors. But following the imfamous villains came a tall long haired red and black clad man. The apprentices look to the King who's face was a furrowed into a furious visage. Mickey hoped his fears weren't right. For his apprentice's sake he hoped that that man was not Kami. Mickey calls upon the Star Seeker Keyblade. (He can't use the D-Kingdom Key as he gave up Darkness powers) He dashes forward and Saule gestures for some court knights and mages to follow the King. An epic battle ensues. Maleficient immediately begins to join the fight by summoning an army of Soldier Heartless. (this ability would shock Mickey as Maleficient shouldn't be that powerful. Kami augmented her. Also revived her of course.) Jafar teleports to the stairs of the castle, ajacent to the boys. He casts Lightning rendering the courts knights and mages unconcious. Aiden casted Reflect protecting him and Saule. Jafar then uses magic to propell the two young, newly knighted keybladers into the castle, demolishing walls in the process. A battle ensues between the sorceror and the Keybladers. Jafar creates a copy of himself with dual schimitars and battle armor. The doppleganger closes in on Aiden. The sorceror assails Saule with Fireballs. Outside Kami and Mickey are engaged in one on one combat. Both skilled, there is no clear champion. (Battle, Battle, Battle. Skip some details and just go straight to the final confrontation. Boys defeat both Jafar and Maleficient handily. Kami brings battle in doors. Turns Court into heartless, and brings statues to life to fight Saule and Aiden.) Kami brings Mickey to near defeat as the young blader's are preocupied. As the boys finish with the living stone statues they walk in to see Mickey picked up by the collar by Kami and then blasted with dark magic. A keychain resembling Mickey's old one appears on Kami's guantlet. Thereafter, Mickey drops to his knees, a creeping layer of stone begins to cover his body. He calls out to the young heros to save themselves just before he is totally encased in stone. The boys (especially firey Saule) are enraged at seeing their old master harm their other master. Thus the boys attack Kami. After the battle ensues, Kami realizes he can't manipulate the boys' hearts like he could any other person. So he first traps Saule's feet in stone, then grabs Aiden. Aiden is struck in the heart with darkness. Kami could not turn Aiden's heart to darkness but he could make it susceptable to it. Now completely vurnerable to darkness, Aiden was banished to the darkest place now, Hollow Bastion. (Symbolic of the now hollow Aiden. Radient Garden became Hollow Bastion due to Kami's "bursts") Saule is then cursed as well this time his hearts gives in to the darkness. (Easier to control darkness because *he worked very closely with Kami) He is transformed into a half heartless half human mutant and was then sent to the "Dark Coast". In solitude Kami is able to interact with his disciples. (Explaination: Kami, during the time between his 3rd burst and training the boys, felt he could not go about his "programing" without being completely alone. Thus he created an order of Disciples, each with superiority in a certain aspect: Super Intelligence, Super Strength, Super cunning, etc. Why? What his "programming" is you ask? I cannot say quite yet. But slowly and surely Kami got rid of his disciples as they were deemed not fit or too powerful. Wherein Kami's jealousy overrid his task at hand. *Saule was secretly, even unbeknownst to Saule himself, classified as a Disciple.) Kami granted them upmost power over darkness making them all heartless and leaving behind Nobody shells. The Shells needed existence and their whole selves rejected the foul darkness that Kami provided thus they ran from it and the nobodies were then made Kami's Disciples. Loosing the battle against the darkness, Kami himself created a nobody. Xelot. He led the other 4 Disciples. Kami then in a final act twisted the compostion of the heart of the very world of Disney Kingdom himself. Leaving it the Remnant Citadel. Running from the creeping plague, Allastar fled back to Raven City in hopes he could save the fate of the worlds... Chapter 1 - "The Keyblader of Light" (I don't want to turn this into the e-story for KHL so i'll make this breifer. I began to write it like a book instead of hitting important parts...sorry :D) About 1 month or so passes. At this time many stories, many lives are beginning here. It is only properly titled Keyblader of Light because in the fanon-canon of KHL this is the time when the blader of light finds himself, his power, and essentially by chapter 2 his long lost friend, the blader of dark, Saule. Also at this time, other heroes (the players) are embarking on their journey. Aiden suffers in Hollow Bastion, killing heartless after heartless (expiditing any further motives Kami might have with Kingdom Hearts of course) and learning, Fire and Blizzard and the Wave technique. He grows as a hero and meets 2-3 (maybe) lucky players who will help shape his story. In the end he is confronted by a hunter of creatures, Vincent Valentine. Vincent is on the hunt for a wanted Heartless creature that from time to time terrorizes worlds. He thinks there is a way to find it in Hollow Bastion. He reveals once hung out there until it was broken with darkness. (References to Cloud and the others.) Then he attacks Aiden after he catches smell of the beast on Aiden. (The wanted beast is Saule if you haven't caught on) After winning that fight and a fight with a peculiar door with Kami's face on it (which is animated and can conjure fire magic a guardian) Aiden is able to open a door to the Dark Coastline. (Remember Aiden cannot remember Saule. Luckily he remembers keyblading because he has Tira's Keychain. Saule is not so lucky and lost his keyblading skills, tmeporarily of course, because he forgot about Aiden, Keyblading, and he barely remembers Tira.) Vincent, who follows Aiden into the Dark world, is immediatly afflicted by the scent of Saule. The two see the behemoth run away deep into the Coast. In the creatures wake a mass of darkness forms into multiple "Howler" Heartless. It is a full moon. (Saule changes into the wolf heartless during fullmoons. The howler heartless are mini-Saules. Chapter 2 - "Polarity" (I chose that title because it is a reference to the moon and the sea. the Dark Coastline And Saules polarity attraction to Vincent and Aiden. Saule and Aiden are inseparable.) This "chapter" is Saules monologue-ish chapter. The darker players start there story here probably. It begins a few hours maybe a day before Aiden's arrival into the Dark Coast. This side of the story gets the more behind the scenes view. (in the book) The reader get's to see what Saule has to go through and what the forces of evil are up to. As a player you get to help the forces of evil and fight some hard enemies. Meanwhile in Raven City Maleficient begicomp)ns to count her forces which are a few unconventional Disney Villains. Pete has gone his own way and tried to take over House of Mouse. He successfully does so since Mickey, Goofy, and Donald are absent. Goofy's son, Max, goes incognito with (The Ducklings maybe: Huey, Dewey, and Louie). They hold off the troupe of villains Pete has. Pete ends up needing Maleficients help. She sends Max away to Olympia. He'll train to be a hero "off-screen". Raven city's merc dealings are revealed. Drachen, or Sirus Kaiser/Drachen, is hired by a cloaked man to make sure Saule and Aiden are dead. Concurringly, a meter is slowly being filled on an ambigious contraption on some unknown world. (This plot device and important aspect will be revealed later. It has two importances.) Back with Saule he too encounters a hooded figure. A man with a hammer. He must fight him while being under the excruciating pain of being in wolf form. Saules darkness is peaked. After winning Saule is asked if he remembers the days he would play Gravi-ball (maybe the magic ball Aiden has????) in the courtyard or if he remembered Tira, or if he remembered being a keyblader. At that time Saule only remembers Aiden. But the fury of him being separated turns him into the Super Howler again. He charges the hooded man and the man phases off evading certain doom. In Twilight Town, Xaelus is born. The now berserk Saule goes off rampaging at the scent of two new visitors. Chapter 3 - "Starting Again" I really couldn't get to creative with the title to convey what I wanted so I just went with the self explanitory. Here is when the heroes link up once and for all and try to get back on track in finding Kami again and completing their memories. Originally this time was going to take place in Castle Oblivion but that is very subject to change... Aiden must fight Saule as a heartless upon entering the Dark Coast. He defeats Saule handily even in his rage with the help of the creature hunter, Vincent Valentine. Saules memory gets touched again and he ends up remembering the wish they made the night of the shooting star. Saule then explodes in a slimy burst of dark tendrils. Leaving him unconcious in human form laid out, flecked with dissolving darkness and keychain in hand. Aiden runs to Saule. Slowly regaining conciousness Saule exchanges a touching moment with his best friend. When all seemed peacful the darkness that enveloped Saule reforms on its own creating a huge howling wolf-like heartless: The Nightthorn. (More to come...stay tuned. Estimated wait time from this point in line: Over 9000! days ← lol) (New commentary up above. Explaining concept of how heartless returned) ''Dramatis personæ (Complete Character List w/ Roles) '''The Heroes Mickey (Male, Keyblader Master, King) Saule (Male, Keyblader of Dark) Aiden (Male, Keyblader of Light) Tira (Female, Keyblader of Twilight) Xaelus (Male, Nobody, Keyblader of Twilight, Discple VI) Dr. Orez (Male, Scientist, Keeper of the Forgotten Tower) The Valour Guards Chief Alastar (Male, Valour Guard Cheif) Fujin Hail Yoshida (Female, Princess, Valour Guard "Elite") Zhango (Male, Valour Guard Tech Specialist) Farra (Female, Valour Guard Detective and Combat Artist) La Lutte Por Presque Rien (Roster Subject to Change) Xiggie (Male, Knight of Ice,#2) Troisnyxetienne (Female, Knightress of Sonar,#3) Xahno (Male, Knight of Illusions,#4) Valxoos (Male, #5) Delacroix (Male, #6) Hanx (Male,#7) Xantos (Male,#8) Reignoux (Male,#9) Axane (Female,#10) Xelak (Male, #?) (NOTE: Seems like too many males. I want to meet with Xiggie and TNE when possible and rename some members and change powers to not be so identical to exiled members, etc.) Villains Lord Kami (Male, Keyblade Master) Raven Blader (codename) (Male/Female, Anti-hero) Sylphe (Female, Villain) Weiss (Male, Villain) Xelot (Male, Disciple I) Brazix (Male, Disciple II) Xelman (Male, Disciple III) Aryxa (Female, Disciple IV) Lexan (Male, Disciple V) Maleficient (Female, Villain of Beast's Castle, Hollow Bastion) Jafar (Male, Villain of Agrabah) Syndrome (Male, Villain of Metropolis) Pete (Male, Villain of House of Mouse) Zira (Female, Villain of Pride Lands) Scar (Spirit) (Male, Villain of Pride Lands) Claude Frollo (Male, Villain of Notre Dame) Hades (Male, Villain of Olympus) Horned King (Unknown, Villain of Prydain) Zurg (Male, Villain of Land of Tommorow/Star Command) The Exiled Disciples The Untold Knight (Unknown, #1) Xotan (Male, Dragon Fanatic,#2) Valdix (Male, The Forever Soldier,#3) Nexon (Male, The Psychic Entity,#4) Xele (Female, The Sand of Hope,#5) Darzex (Female, Siren,#6) Maxiel (Male, The Icy Agent,#7) Assist Characters and Disney Assists Vincent Valentine Cloud Vector Gray Genie Stitch/Experiment 626 Buzz Lightyear Simba Max Beast Violet (temporarily) Mr. Incredible Captain Phoebus Confirmed Worlds and Locations Disney Worlds Disney Castle/Remnant Citadel Pride Lands Land of the Dragons Agrabah Olympus +Land of Tomorrow (includes Star Command) +Metropolis +Prydain +Notre Dame +House of Mouse Originals Raven City Mystic Tundra Forgotten Tower Final Frontier Acadame Destina KH Worlds Twilight Town Hollow Bastion/Radient Garden World That Never Was (+NEW!) SB Comments I just needed someone to understand where I was coming from. Not holding it against you all, but I do have alot more experience working with game teams- pro and my own. But all that aside thank Shadow for working with me. And answers: yes Twilight town, yes saule= muscular and short almost buzzcutt hair (if you want i can give you a piv of me as saule is meant to be very much like me, and yes i saw the beast saule. Bad ass. His final "nightthorn" form is seperate from him though. Ill draw that up or describe later. Dont worry about Saule, Aiden Tira concept yet! Theyre last. Villains first since they are so ambiguious. But that saule beast is probably the final look. More Story to come gimme time very busy man :D Good work all...made your "tyrant"proud lol Quidate. Keyblader of Dark13 01:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...Raven City sounds like a place where the Silencers would set up shop. I realize i'm not an official part of this department, but since Xashowd and Raxard aren't completly finished yet I'm gonna be checking around here for details that can help. I'm guessing from the story that Raven city is a part of Twilight Town. Since a few parts of Raxard's story are in KHXIII (The Heart of Darkness chapters), I'm gonna be needing location details. So Saule, can I have the Silencer Guild HQ in Raven City, or should I come up with a different area?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 13:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :You think so? Raven City, to me, seems like a Traverse Town to me: Sort of the Threshold for the characters, until, you know, the plot actually kicks in. Or like Yen Sid's tower that the train takes you to. I dunno. -- 20:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Raven City (Working name) is not in Twilight Town. Its a whole new world. Sort of like Traverese Town as Lego put it. But it doesnt get visited til a lil later. And Silencer's? Gimme more details on them. But I dont see why not. We gotta talk more though. And To everyone next part of story Thurs. :)Keyblader of Dark13 01:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool. The Silencers (Or more specifically, the Silencer Guild) are a group of expert assassins that work for hire, collect bounties, and sometimes work as guards if needbe. I don't have any specific characters for them other than Raxard, The Enigma (Not his real name, but the one he uses. He recruited Raxard), and Xegregan (An Unknown who works with The Enigma. He shows up on occasions in Raxard's story), so if you wanna create random characters for it (If you think it'll be important enough to), then feel free to do so. Since it's its own world (And you have given me permission to put the Silencer Guild there), we should give it a page in the future. New info tomorrow? Awesome. I hope it comes early, so that I can see it when I log on after 7:30 EST.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for lack of added info guys...the rent unit banned me from comp. Today I just risked punishment to get that little bit up. Commentary and more info will be up tommorow. --S A U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 20:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It's alright Saule. You do what you gotta do. This much will help us with world details.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool additions. The Chocobos are a nice touch. Is there gonna be a sidequest where you have to find them later in the game, or does something happen to them after Saule is turned into a Heartless and Nobody? I should probably ask you via E-mail..still checking up on stuff here through the Recent Changes section.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 18:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment shadow :) I answered u via email but for curious eyes huge possibility that all players may get a chocobo to travel faster/at all. --S A U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 20:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) One of the users was hoping to insert Ayano Katagiri as a villain-turned heroic assist. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I read Ayano. She's a cool character; very interesting. But She's not confirmed yet. I wanna talk more about her first. She seems too powerful too and not FF or KHL enough. Seems better to be a summon or a player character or maybe even La Lutte material once La Lutte is altered.--SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 13:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Reads eagerly* Wow. now we are at the part right after Kami claims Mickey's Keychain and turns him to stone...And Jafar is another character we can add to the villains list. Remnant Citadel has been created and it looks like Kami's about to do something to Aiden and Saule. Can't wait for the next edit.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 18:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Where the hell is Xelak? Axane's number 11, not 10. Look at Xelak's page. Or are we not paying attention to me again? Xelak 01:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we don't know a thing about Xelak, and even WE know that Axane is #11!! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Holy -! You're right! Saule! Why isn't Xelak on the list? While he does have his own story going on, it doesn't occur until after the events of KHL.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'm not completely sure who Xelak is...to the story i mean. Eloborate more then we'll see where Xelak goes.'' I'' never confirmed him in this really so thats why sorry. And La Lutte is subject to change so don't fret about numbers and stuff. New edit soon. Super busy. Jafar's already on the villain's list btw. And you'll like the climaxes of this story guys :D --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 02:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, Xelak's been around here for a while...he's got character pages up and everything if you wanna see them. I'd like to see him along with the others in the finished La Lutte, since he's got all the details an official character needs. Aside from that, I eagerly await the next edit.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 20:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so Aiden's been banished and Saule has become the Half-Heartless monster we have expected. Looks like the prequel is close to coming to a close. Can't wait for the next installment. And since this is a story board, just to let you guys know that I am finished prewriting Chapter 5 of KHXIII. As such, like I told Mecha, I am currently skipping to chapters 29-32 (which will probably become Chapters 28-31), as the content of those chapters is freshest in my mind. I have begun writing Ch.29 (28), and it's looking good. Just to let you guys know.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 15:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Shadow :D Well This is kinda prequel btw. Its like Saule and Aiden prequel next is like the game story etc. The actual Prequel wit Kami's origins and stuff is next after KHL is complete. I am announcing here that Comments on Story Board thus far as far as wanting changes go are open. And I want to begin fleshing out characters so i want my character developers and concept artists to ping me via email or on the wikia. Thanks guys. Enjoy the next installment. SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 20:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Question: Should I just start writing this all in story or are there things you guys arent satisfied with/ do you guys like it better writtten informally? --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 21:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Informally is fine. After all, this is a rough draft of the story. Once it's all up, we can make edits, give it more detail (If necessary), and basically flesh it out. I don't have any quarrels with the Prequel, it looks good to me. By the way, does Kami/Olet ever visit Raven City before all this stuff happens? I wanna give him a small cameo in one of Raxard's chapters "The Strangest Thing..." where Raxard spots him while walking back to the Silencer Guild and notices there's something different about him. That okay?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) (...I would like to add that Xelak's sidestory as Xelak Neverowle occurs DURING the events of KHL, prior to the final battle with Lord Kami...) Xelak 22:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well im here momentarily gang. Sorry dor my dropoff. I just recently moved and lost my internet for a time. I'm using the magical wi-fi and my sisters laptop. But as for all KHL fanon make a section here writing a brief summary of your fanon much like the SB above. I may have a contest and what not to make a certain KHL fanon story become KHL canon. Shadow you stopped emailin me. Well put up your thoughts here and email for anything further. I will make changes to the SB this week. Official date TBA. Quidate all of you! And happy summer. (its warm here in Massachussetts) --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 01:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :(I'll keep updating now) Looks great, Saule. It's a big help. I haven't got started on the new Kami image yet, but I plan to tonight. -- 01:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, haven't been checking my E-Mail recently. Last time I checked, you hadn't replied to my response, as far as I could tell. I'll go check it now. EDIT:Checked. Still no response. I got the feeling that you might not have gotten it, so I resent the E-Mail. Accidentally twice, though I wasn't sure exactly how to send it, so check both please. E-Mail communication should resume...unless you've gotten a new E-Mail adress that I need...but that's just random speculation...graaah! I'm spazzing 'cause I'm bored right now! Sorry!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 04:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Better spazzing out now than when in mortal peril, at least. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) lol true true king N. Alright ladies and boys. (Hah good being an elder lol) Just a note or two. Do not make any edits on official KHL canon. If you feel i forgot something post it here 1st or email me. Then I will add it to the SB and article. 2: New content i hopes. And 3: everyone like Raven city? :D -- SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 02:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hrm... Well, I don't dislike Raven City, does that work? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well what about Raven City don't you like?--SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 19:16, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It's kind of like the Pride Lands: I don't really care one way or another. At least it's better than Traverse Town (but then again, I tend to have a soft spot for dark locales). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, talk bubbles sometimes make the page take longer to load. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit, that is epic (pardon me, I don't curse much online)!!! Looks to me like Kami's finished, though Saule has the final word on that. And yeah, I like Raven City. It's a good world with a background story, and it's the world that the Silencer Guild resides (finally have one, thank you again, Saule!).--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys sry i havnt been on @ all lately. after the move i lost internet so only ways i can get on are via library which im timed on, and my sis's laptop which i rarely get to use. But regardless im here amigos. So i shall respond in the following ways: 1- Lego, Kami looks about completed. Just crown looks to girly, a thin but prominent black one is better. I guess i used tiarra incorrectly. Look to the original concept to see what I mean. And his face should look more stern almost sinister, but wise. Also refer to my original concept. He just looks too nice. And yeah his keyblad could be a lil longer but it looks perfecto otherwise, Lego. Gracias. 2- Raven City can be the homeworld of the silencers but i need more info and i fear there are too many villains unfortunately so i may have to make them less KHL canon more like fanon or a players guild when game is finally up. 3- Me and Midaki are workin up lots of concept. Were almost ready to reveal 2 new characters. Both whom are already mentioned but very ambigious. Until then ill continue with the story board as much as i can. --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 17:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) By the way guys, KH Legacy site is now the first site when you search on google! That's good news if you couldn tell. I wanna fix the site or maybe just get a new database. Cause im hopin RPing can begin over el verano. And all other departments can continue working pretty much. Special character devel. Gracias. --SA U L E I Fight for light with arms of darkness… 16:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) All right then. So is that FF Anti-hero confirmed as the Drachen Kaiser, or is he someone else? Because I think I've done a really good job creating him, and I'd hate to see his potential go to waste. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC)